科学的方法(Kαgαkutekihōhō) Método científico
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "¿De qué textura serán los labios de Winry? ¿Suaves? ¿Ásperos? ¿Delicados? ¿A qué sabrán? ¿A saliva? ¿A fresa? ¿A chocolate? Entre más se preguntaba, más curiosidad sentía. Y menos podía despegar sus ojos de esos labios." Por motivo de San Valentín. EdWin.


**¡Hola lectores hermosos! Vuelve Lee-san con nuevas noticias: una buena y una mala XD. La buena es que por fin estoy actualizando con una nueva historia, y la mala (para algunos, no sé XD) es que no es Gruvia. La verdad después de reflexionar mucho acerca del tema, me di cuenta que tanto el contexto como la temática le quedaban perfectos a esta parejita hermosa, el EdWin.**

**Este es mi regalo de yo para ustedes por este San Valentín. Espero que lo disfruten aquéllos que tienen novio o novia, y los que no (como yo snif), no se olviden que también es el día de la Amistad y que aprecien a los amigos que tienen. Y bueno, como ya tenía el shot terminado desde este día, decidí subirlo ya para que así pueda ser disfrutado el 14.**

**Una disculpa enorme para los que esperaban un Gruvia, pero no señores, esto es un EdWin. Y también una disculpa enorme por no haber tenido algo nuevo desde hace mucho.**

**Disclaimer: **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師) pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa (荒川弘). Todos los derechos a esta maravilla de mangaka.

**P.D: **科学的方法 significa "método científico" en japonés.

* * *

**科学的方法**

**「Kαgαkutekihōhō」**

* * *

¿Qué le ocurría esa pesadilla llamada mañana? Desde que el Sol había entrado por las rendijas de su ventana y había calentado sus redondas mejillas hasta despertarlo, no había dejado de comportarse como un completo idiota. Era comprensible ya que era un niño de diez años, pero él no era cualquier niño de diez años, era _el_ niño de diez años. Era un genio, un pequeño genio; algo temperamental, pero un genio a fin de cuentas.

Y bueno, se supone que uno cuando nace siendo un genio, es genio siempre; no es cómo que será sólo un genio de lunes a viernes, y los fines de semana será un niño como cualquier otro. Así que, ¿por qué demonios esa preciosa mañana de martes se comportaba como el más idiota de todos?

A ver, repasemos todo. Se levantó, llamó a su hermano Al pero como no se quería levantar, tuvo que tumbarlo de la cama para despertarlo; fue a lavarse la cara y los dientes, después se vistió. Hasta eso nada anormal había pasado, era su rutina de todos los días. Después bajó a desayunar cuando su madre los llamó. Cereal con fresas, nada raro para ser un desayuno. Entonces, al salir de casa para dirigirse al colegio junto a su hermanito, apareció _eso_ que había provocado que su idiotez saliera a flote: su vecina de su misma edad, Winry. Y la verdad era que no sabía por qué demonios al verla, con esa sonrisa enorme surcarle la cara, todo su cuerpo se paralizó y su rostro se encendió como si fuera un maldito foco de semáforo. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que varias veces antes le había ocurrido, pero no tan drásticamente como esa mañana.

Pero todo empeoró cuando ella se acercó a los niños y Edward pudo notar el cambio que tenía la niña ese día: estaba usando _gloss_. ¿Raro? ¡Por supuesto! Winry JAMÁS usaba gloss. Podía lucir como una niña, mujer, de género femenino; pero eso a que actuara como una, era una distancia colosal. Winry siempre jugaba con ellos todas las tardes después de clases, y no era como esas niñas delicaditas que al primer golpe lloriqueaba; no, si a ella le soltaban un golpe, por muy tenue que fuera, ella lo devolvía dos veces más duro. Y los que terminaban llorando eran ellos.

Sin embargo, ese día la pequeña rubia lucía muy radiante, y sobre todo, _femenina_. Y todo por ese gloss que llevaba en los labios. ¡Oh, esperen! Edward se había fijado por primera vez en los labios de Winry. No es como que nunca en su vida se hubiera detenido en esa parte anatómica de la niña, sino que era la primera vez que la _observaba _con detenimiento. Se dio cuenta que los labios de la niña eran carnositos y pronunciados, y cuando se surcaban en una sonrisa, eran…¡Dios! Eran deslumbrantes y _apetecibles_. Esa palabra –que era la primera vez que llegaba a la mente del pequeño Edward–, desencadenó una serie de preguntas que nunca antes se había puesto a pensar: ¿De qué textura serán los labios de Winry? ¿Suaves? ¿Ásperos? ¿Delicados? ¿A qué sabrán? ¿A saliva? ¿A fresa? ¿A chocolate?

Entre más se preguntaba, más curiosidad sentía. Y menos podía despegar sus ojos de esos labios. Y menos podía concentrarse ni actuar con cordura. Y menos podía dejar de tartamudear ni comportarse como el idiota en el que se había convertido con sólo visualizar a la pequeña. Entonces, regresa de su trance.

-¿Edward, no vas a la escuela?- habló la niña, moviendo invariablemente sus labios para pronunciar esas palabras. Edward reaccionó ante el movimiento.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eres tonto o qué? ¡Que si irás a la escuela o no!- refunfuñó la rubia, haciendo mala cara.

-¡Claro que iré a la escuela! ¡Y no me llames tonto!- se defendió, aun con sus mejillas rojas.

-Bueno, entonces ENANO…

-¡¿A quién le llamas hormiga microscópica?!- empezó a gritar, haciendo todo un berrinche por eso.

-H-Hermano, Winry-chan no dijo eso…

-¡Tú cállate!- regañó a su hermano, mientras que miraba con furia a la niña.

-Eres un tonto sin remedio…

Y continuó caminando hacia el colegio. Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que molestarlo siempre? Y lo peor, era que lucía _hermosa_ cuando lo hacía…¡Espera un momento! ¿Edward pensando que Winry era bonita? ¡Por dios!

"_Ella es una marimacho"_, dijo en pensamientos, mientras caminaba un poco más detrás de la rubia.

-.-

Ya era prácticamente mediodía. Edward y Alphonse esperaban en la puerta de la escuela a la pequeña Winry, pero esa tarde ella tardaba demasiado, cosa que nunca hacía.

-¿Por qué rayos tarda tanto?- se quejaba Edward, cruzado de brazos.

-Tal vez tuvo que quedarse a hacer algo importante, hermano- la defendió Al, con una gotita resbalarle por la nuca.

-En ese caso, nos hubiera avisado.

Pero no pudo decir más ya que lograron divisar a la pequeña que venía corriendo hacia la salida. Pero, algo lucía extraño. Cuando llegó con los niños, levantó su cara, la cual se hallaba muy sonrojada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Winry-chan?- le preguntó Al, un poco preocupado. Edward escuchaba con atención.

-N-No, n-nada…- pero al decir eso, volteó a sus espaldas, y notó como un niño castaño al verla voltear, huyó despavorido muerto de la vergüenza. Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Ese niño te hizo algo, Winry?- le preguntó, sin despegarle los ojos al niño que huía.

-¡N-No! B-Bueno…

-¿Te lastimó o algo?- siguió Edward, al ver que Winry vacilaba. Pero sólo observó como el rostro de la niña echaba humo de la pena.

-E-Es que…ese niño…s-se me acaba de declarar…

Ambos niños quedaron en shock. Pero al que más afectó la noticia fue a Edward, quién no pudo evitar mirar por donde se había ido el niño con un odio nuevo nacido en su pecho. ¿Cómo osaba ese mocoso declarársele a Winry?

-¡Lo voy a matar!- gritó Edward, pero fue detenido por su hermanito al ver que estaba dispuesto a perseguir al pobre niño y partirle la cara.

-T-Tranquilo, hermano…

Después de eso, decidieron volver a casa. Al y Winry platicaban alegremente, mientras Edward refunfuñaba por detrás. Enterarse que a un niño le gustaba Winry no le hacía ninguna gracia. No cabía en su enojo y frustración. ¿Por qué demonios Winry y no otra niña?

"_¿Qué demonios le vio?"_, seguía reflexionando el pequeño; pero entonces reparó de nuevo en los labios de la pequeña, y su rostro volvió a colorearse de rojo. Era tan obvio. Winry era una niña muy bonita, incluso, era la niña más bonita de todo Rizembool. Ahora entendía porque a ese niño le gustaba…

Al despedirse y dejarla en la puerta de su casa, siguieron a la suya en silencio, aunque sólo fuese por unos cuántos pasos más. Al de vez en cuando miraba a su hermano de soslayo, notando lo pensativo que estaba. ¿Le ocurriría algo malo?

-Hermano…

-¡Ya llegamos mamá!- gritó el pequeño, al entrar a su casa. Entonces, Alphonse reparó en que ya habían llegado a casa.

Sin decir más, Edward se fue directo a la habitación donde estaba la biblioteca de su padre. Al y Trisha lo observaron encerrarse un poco preocupados.

-¿Ocurrió algo en la escuela, Alphonse?- le preguntó la mujer a su hijo, pero él sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé; sólo se le declaró a Winry un niño, y desde entonces, mi hermano está de muy mal humor…

Eso dejó a Trisha sorprendida. ¿Podría ser posible que su pequeño…? Sonrió dulcemente, diciéndole a su hijo que le ayudara a hacer la comida.

Mientras tanto, Edward buscaba casi desesperado _algo_ en un libro. Pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada. Buscaba la forma de averiguar a qué demonios sabían los labios de Winry y cuál era su textura. Pero, nada le parecía útil. En ese momento, un recuerdo muy fugaz le llega a la mente: una tarde, cuando era muy pequeño, su padre le enseñaba un poco de química. Le explicó acerca de un procedimiento que usaban todos los científicos para conocer a la perfección todo aquello que desconocían. Y eso era el _método científico_. Un método infalible con el cuál muchos científicos reconocidos habían logrado probar la veracidad de sus suposiciones. Seguramente eso le podría ayudar, ya que después de todo eso era lo que él quería lograr: saber a qué sabían los labios de Winry.

Sin esperar más, comenzó a trazar su plan de acción. Recordó a la perfección los pasos de dicho método: Observación, Hipótesis, Experimentación, Teoría y Ley. Y entonces todo encajó.

Con su plan de acción ya en mente, puso manos a la obra esa misma tarde. Cuando salieron los tres a jugar como de costumbre, empezó a emplear el paso uno: observaba con detenimiento su objeto de estudio, o sea los labios de Winry, con las palabras de su padre en la cabeza…

"_La __**observación **__es un análisis sensorial sobre algo (una cosa, un hecho o un fenómeno) que despierta curiosidad. Es conveniente que la observación sea detenida, concisa y numerosa…"_, reprodujo en su cabeza.

Cada movimiento que Winry hacía para hablar, reír, gritar, comer o beber era observado minuciosamente por Edward, quién no perdía detalle de cada músculo que era contraído, cada vibración de sus labios al chocar entre sí o con otra superficie ni cada partícula de aire que se estrellaba contra ellos, y todo lo anotaba en su mente. Poco a poco, fue descubriendo cosas de las cuáles no había percatado antes; por ejemplo, Winry tendía a morderse su labio inferior mientras se concentraba en algo, también solía lamerse los labios cuando hacía un poco de esfuerzo en algo. Eran detalles que nunca había notado y que ahora se habían introducido en su cabeza como información relevante.

Después, decidió que ya había observado suficiente. Ahora, pasaría al paso dos:

"_La __**hipótesis**__ es la explicación que se le da al hecho o fenómeno observado con anterioridad. Puede haber varias hipótesis para una misma cosa o acontecimiento y éstas no han de ser tomadas nunca como verdaderas, sino que serán sometidas a experimentos posteriores para confirmar su veracidad…"_, según palabras de su padre.

Fue así como comenzó a hacer mentalmente sus hipótesis, mientras que Al iba a recoger la pelota con la que jugaban, la cual se había volado un poco lejos. Bien, si los labios de Winry siempre lucían rosados, por consiguiente sabrían a fresa. Aunque, también le gustaba mucho tomar zumo de manzana; entonces, ¿sus labios tendrán un sabor entre fresa y manzana o una combinación extraña entre los dos? Conjeturas así fueron las que se le ocurrieron, pues hay que recordar que se trata de un niño de 10 años. Con sus hipótesis planteadas, siguió con el siguiente paso:

"_La __**experimentación**__ consiste en probar -experimentar- para verificar la validez de las hipótesis planteadas o descartarlas, parcialmente o en su totalidad…", _seguía recordando lo que su padre le había explicado.

Para este punto, el genio Edward se dio cuenta que no sería fácil probar los labios de la hermosa Winry, por lo tanto, con una excusa, les dijo a Al y a Winry que se retiraba del juego y se metió a su casa. Por la ventana, observó cómo su hermano y su amiga continuaron con el juego como si nada. La tarde entera se la pasó en la biblioteca, buscando alguna manera para obtener una oportunidad de probar los labios de la niña rubia. Buscó y buscó en libros sobre todos los temas habidos y por haber sobre mujeres, y todos lo llevaron a lo mismo: un _beso_.

"_¿Qué demonios es un beso?"_, pensaba el pequeño Edward, ya que su cabecita de 10 años no le ayudaba a comprender del todo esa nueva palabra en su vocabulario. Rendido, decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a su madre acerca de eso, después de todo ella era una mujer y por lo tanto debía entender esa palabra relacionada con mujeres. Era como "investigar en fuentes externas" sus dudas, usando el lenguaje de los científicos. Salió de la biblioteca de su padre y buscó a su madre, hallándola en el comedor rayando zanahorias.

-Madre- habló el pequeño. Trisha dirigió sus ojos al niño que la llamaba con una sonrisita.

-Dime, Edward.

-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- exclamó, sentándose en la silla frente a su madre.

-¿Qué es hijo?- continuó ella, volviendo a su tarea de rayar zanahorias.

-¿Tú sabes qué es un beso, madre?- soltó la pregunta Edward, con sus ojitos dorados ardiendo de curiosidad. Trisha sonrió, completamente en calma. Dejó por un momento el rayador y la zanahoria, y volteó a ver a su hijo mayor.

-¿Por qué deseas saber eso Edward?- le preguntó, casi susurrando.

-Es una palabra que acabo de descubrir y no sé su significado. ¿Tú sabes qué es?- soltó el pequeño, obviamente mintiéndole sobre el verdadero propósito de su pregunta. Su madre sonrió.

-Un beso es algo muy especial, Edward. Es cuando posas tus labios en alguna parte del cuerpo de otra persona, como muestra de tu afecto por esa persona. Puede ser en la frente, en la mejilla, en la nariz, etcétera. Sin embargo, cuando le das un beso en los labios a alguien, es porque ese alguien te despierta más que simple afecto, un sentimiento hermoso. Se llama _amor_, Ed. Cuando tú amas a alguien, en tu caso, a una mujer, sientes deseos de besar sus labios…

Todas esas palabras, las fue almacenando el pequeño en su cabeza, tratando de comprenderlas. Y vaya que las comprendió. Miró a su madre, y sin querer, un sonrojo inundó sus redondas mejillas. Trisha solo rio.

-Gracias, madre- le dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba para seguir a cabo con su investigación.

-De nada, hijo- le sonrió su madre, volviendo a su tarea de antes.

Al salir al campo, Edward prácticamente se dio una bofetada; ¡era tan obvio! Lo único que tenía que hacer era _besar_ a Winry, y así respondería esa duda que lo ha tenido loco todo el maldito día. Miró al frente, y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Al y Winry seguramente ya habían terminado de jugar y ahora su vecina se hallaba en su casa. Caminando en círculos trató de darse ánimos para ir a la casa de los Rockbell y llamar por Winry, pero no encontraba ninguna maldita excusa para poder besarla. Por lo que le contó su madre, debía tener cuidado con los besos. Seguramente para una mujer, un beso es un tema delicado, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo proceder con su plan. Por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad sobre su experimento y rogar por que quisiera cooperar de buena manera con su investigación, pero luego recordó lo fuerte de sus golpes y desechó la idea de inmediato.

En ese momento, vio salir a Winry de su casa, al parecer iba a sacar la basura ya que tenía una bolsa enorme en sus manos. ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad, Edward! Gritó la mente del pequeño. Sin siquiera saber lo que hacía, corrió hacia la niña y se quedó frente a ella. Winry lo miró con una ceja levantada, ya que el niño respiraba agitadamente gracias a los metros que corrió y además su cara parecía un semáforo en rojo.

"_Se ve lindo así"_, no pudo evitar decir la vocecita en su cabeza. Inmediatamente después de razonar esas palabras, sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Quieres algo Edward?- preguntó, vaciando la bolsa en el contenedor de basura. El niño trató de calmarse un poco y tragó seco dos o tres veces antes de hablar.

-No realmente.

Eso alertó a la rubia.

-¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí afuera de mi casa? Si busc-

Fue cortada violentamente por la cercanía que su rostro y el del niño tenían ahora. Muda aun, miró fijamente los dorados ojos del pequeñito, los cuáles parecían perdidos en los suyos también. Algo estaba pasando, algo estaba sintiendo. Sin saber por qué, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su cuerpo permaneció estático por una eternidad. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de muchas cosas: ese niño de quien todos los días se burlaba por su altura, ahora medía exactamente su altura; pudo admirar de cerca esos ojazos dorados, los cuales la inquietaban de una manera preocupante, pero al mismo le fascinaban demasiado; notó lo largo de su cabello y lo sedoso que parecía a la luz de la luna; admiró cada detalle de su rostro que antes no se había detenido a observar y sinceramente quedó encantada. Nunca había tenido así de cerca a su vecino. De pronto, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban e intentó alejarse, pero el niño reaccionó de inmediato y tomó su mano.

-No te vayas- le pidió, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Ella tembló ante esa petición. Volvió a quedar de frente a él, pero ahora el niño sostenía una de sus manos.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre Edward?- preguntó nerviosa, ya que la distancia tan corta entre ambos rostros la sonrojaba. El niño parecía totalmente hechizado por sus ojos azules, ya que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-_Debo_ hacer algo- dijo al fin. Ella no comprendió.

Y sin dejarle decir algo o si quiera respirar, pegó su boca a la de ella. La verdad era que hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se daba un beso. Y ella no movía un músculo. Ambos pares de ojos se quedaron viendo por largos minutos, mientras su respiración apenas se podía escuchar. Ninguno hacía algo, más que seguir con sus bocas pegadas. Sin embargo, por naturaleza, sus cuerpos empezaron a reaccionar. Edward tomó a Winry por los antebrazos con una delicadeza rara en él; Winry hizo lo propio llevando sus palmas al pecho del niño. Poco a poco, fueron entrecerrando sus ojos hasta dejarlos cerrados por completo. Eran un montón de sensaciones nuevas que les era difícil controlarlas. Edward nunca imaginó probar algo así de _dulce_, ni sentir un sentimiento tan _cálido_. Ahora, ninguna de sus figuraciones son correctas. Los labios de Winry no saben a nada que él haya probado antes. Tienen un sabor total y completamente nuevo para él. Pero, vaya que le gustaba. Igual pasaba en la mente de la pequeña; besar a Edward es algo que nunca había siquiera pensado que fuese posible. Nunca por su mente corrió la grandiosa idea de besarlo. Y vaya que se arrepentía.

El beso fue terminando lentamente, haciendo que ambos niños abriesen sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, el rostro de ambos se coloreó de un rojo tan intenso como el fuego. Se separaron por puro instinto, sin tener en sus mentes la clara de qué hacer después. Winry fue la primera en reaccionar al huir dentro de su casa, sin decirle nada a Edward. El pequeño se quedó a la intemperie, repasando los últimos minutos en su cabeza. Y una sonrisa enorme surcó su cara.

**~Años después~**

A sólo minutos estaba de pararse en el altar para casarse con la mujer de su vida. Desde ese primer beso, había abandonado por completo esa tonta investigación, ya que había comprobado que el sabor de los labios de su novia (y ahora, prometida y próxima esposa) no se podía comparar con nada que el ser humano o incluso Dios haya creado jamás. Había dictaminado como _ley_ que el sabor de los labios de Winry es _único_.

* * *

**「FIN」**

* * *

**Bien, acá termina. ¿Qué opinan? Estoy totalmente abierta a sus opiniones. Gracias por leerme. ¡Saludos a todos!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
